


White Casts

by georgiarrsaurus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 16, Adventure, Angst, Depression, Disability, F/M, Food, Fun, Gen, Humour, Legs, Love, Miss, P.O.V, Point of View, Romance, Self Harm, big - Freeform, broke, broken leg, drama bomb, finn the human - Freeform, flame princess - Freeform, georgiarrsaurus, love advice, naked, snoring, teen, wheelchair, white casts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiarrsaurus/pseuds/georgiarrsaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn the human broke his legs in one of his wild adventures and is forced to sit in a wheelchair and protect his legs from harm whilst they heal, unfortunately whilst he is staying indoors they have a heatwave and cannot go out in any of it for the fear that he'll go off and chase some baddies or fight someone. Of course Finn can't handle being isolated in their tree house for long and soon becomes depressed and unhealthy. Can Finn cope for a little longer whilst his legs heal? Read to find out! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We have no food in the fridge, man!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is about Adventure Time with Finn and Jake so If you don't like that then leave before you do something you don't wanna do. 
> 
> It is in Finn' P.O.V which stands for Point of View, guys. So it's written in his perspective and if you aren't a fan of that then don't read, I don't want hate for something I warned you about.
> 
> It may be emotional if I write it okay and if you can relate to some of it or something? I don't know. Just be aware of the fact that it involves angsty kind of things. Haha.
> 
> When I wrote this I was watching Supernatural. Just thought I'd tell you, hehe. 
> 
> Okay, that's it. Hope you like it and yeah, notes at the end too. Give Kudos if you like it! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn goes into explaining how he broke his legs.

Chapter One:

It was unfortunate that I broke my legs in an accident on one of our adventures, especially when the sun was out and shining brighter than ever. I was forced to sit in a wheelchair and protect my legs that were in white casts for months, which meant I couldn't risk going outside for the fact that I would end up trying to save or fight someone. It's in my nature to be the hero, I can't help it. It was a very hard task for me, even at 16 I still love being a hero and not being able to do what I love was very hard for me.

It was a Saturday morning in Ooo. I woke up to the sound of Jake's snoring and couldn't get back to sleep. I slowly rolled over off of my bed and walked over to him and sighed. "Jake, you snore so loud, bro." He didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Jake, your snoring woke me up, man!" He jumped in fright and made a deep squeal. "Finn! You didn't have to shout!"   
Jake got up slowly and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.  "It's your fault for snoring so loud that it woke me up, bro." I chuckled, "Come on, Jake. Let's go get breakfast." Jake smiled as he picked me up and carried me downstairs under his arm like a handbag. 

We got downstairs and I jumped from under his arm. I continued to jump until I got to the fridge, which was surprising empty. I shut it with frustration and looked back at Jake who was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong, bro?" he asked. I sighed and walked upto him quickly, my feet stomped on the ground as I walked. "The fridge is empty. We have nothing to eat, man."  Jake's face completely changed and he looked shocked, his mouth, however, didn't really take the shape of an O but rather the shape of a D. "What?! Are you being lumping serious? W... What about the cupboards?" He replied, loudly with a slight stutter. I shook my head. "We never put anything in the few cupboards that we own, Jake. Food wise anyways..." I scratched my head and went quiet. Jake sighed and I thought he was going to burst into tears, he didn't thankfully.

A few minutes went by of pure silence before one of us had an idea, it was Jake. "Why don't we go grocery shopping? I mean we'll end up going on an adventure later anyways, why don't we go shopping and join it to the adventure? Like, make it one big adventure?" He looked at me and waited a response. I thought about it and smirked, I loved the idea and knew we just had to do it. "That sounds like a great idea, bro!" Jake smiled and clapped. "Let's get dressed and go!" 

So, that's just what we did. I got changed into my everyday outfit and Jake just brushed his fur. He actually owns a comb and it turns out he hides it under his sheets in his drawer that he sleeps in. Weird.

"It's adventure time!" I shouted with enthusiasm as I rode on Jake as we both left the house. He liked to have me sit on his back like a horse, it seemed to give him much more purpose. I didn't mind, It saves me from walking! Haha. 


	2. It's food time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Jake go to the store as part of their BIG adventure and discuss what they need in before bouncing back home... Literally!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter, but is quite chunky and includes what it needs without becoming boring. I hope you like it! :)

Chapter Two:

"I can't believe that we have no food in the house, Jake." I chuckled, looking down at Jake as I sat up straight on his back. "Why and how did we let it get to this point?" Jake laughed and looked up at me as he walked, through the woods in his medium sized form. "I don't no, man. I mean, we ate quite a bit the other week but still had quite a bit left from what I remember... Oh! but then we had that movie night..." I rubbed my fingers on my chin and it came back to me. "Yeah, we did! We had a movie night that lasted most of the lumping night and we ate the rest of the food then with the others!" I laughed. "That was a good night though. We'll have to do it again sometime, but remember to re-stock the fridge after!" Jake burst into laughter and with that they were almost at the store where the bought their food. 

I jumped off his back and raced Jake to the store, like we usually do when we go. I am always the one to come last because Jake cheats and enlarges his body so he only take, like, four steps and he's there. "Bro, why can't you race me in your normal form? I mean, you can't just cheat your way through life. It's not cool." I asked, out of breath as I finally reached Jake who sat on a log outside the small store in the woods. "It is too cool, Finn. You're just jealous that you never win." I shook my head and tried to get my breath back, which is what Jake laughed at because I always look funny or something. I don't get his humor sometimes. 

We walked into the store and Jake took a trolley so that we could carry our food in it without having to struggle carrying it. We headed to the first isle, Vegetables and fruits. I looked around and we discussed what we wanted. "I would like some blueberries, bananas, carrots and mango chunks." Jake said, putting each of the items into the trolley as he said their names. I looked and thought of things I may like to eat. "I would like to have oranges, tomatoes and apples." I smiled, taking each of the items off the shelves as we headed further up the isle. Jake looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Apples? Why apples? We only usually eat those when we go to Tree Trunks and that's only apples in her apple pie..." I rolled my eyes. "I like to have one now and then, they are very refreshing and tasty. They are great for when we fight and chase, a good snack." Jake shook his head and smiled. then we headed to the next isle. Meats. "What meats do we want, man?" Jake asked, wheeling the trolley down the isle. "Hows about... chicken and beef? We could make burgers?.... Lot's and lot's of burgers!" I chuckled. Jake smiled a big grin of agreement. "That's great. I do love me some delicious burgers." Jake licked his lips at the thought. "Calm down, let me go and get them. I'm afraid you'll get them and we'd have nothing left by the time you came back to the trolley." I joked, heading over to the meats and picking lots of each up, before carrying them all and putting them gently in the trolley. then we moved on to the next isle which was Dairy. "We need; a load of milk, a generous amount of cheese, some yogurts and I think that's it, Finn." Jake told me, taking control. I didn't mind, he was right after all. He usually was! Next it was the sauces and spices. We only needed ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard and that's it so there was nothing to discuss. After that we just went through the isle occasionally discussing what we wanted and then putting them in the trolley. By the time we came to the check out out trolley was loaded and ready to burst! We placed every item onto the check out and then paid at the end. The store had reasonable priced foods so it wasn't too expensive, plus we have helped the manager several times in bad situations so he insists on us having discounts. It's very nice of him. 

Once we were done, Jake turned into a giant kangaroo and placed all of them items into his pouch including me and we jumped all the way home, causing little earthquakes as we did. Fortunately we didn't scare anyone.


	3. Who's chatting in the woods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Jake finish shopping and go home to pack away. they decide that they should challenge themselves to see how fast they can put things away. That was their first adventure challenge of the day! 
> 
> Then as they continue to adventure by going in the woods again, they hear the sudden sound of chatter coming from the woods. Who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments ^w^ <33

"Let's race to see how fast we can put the things away, shall we? It can be our first adventure challenge!" Jake suggested, getting excited as I got out of his pouch. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Jake! Ready... Go!" I shouted with enthusiasm as Jake changed back into his normal self, leaving all the food to go on the floor. We each raced to put the food away in the appropriate places and as quick as we could. After everything was put away we stopped and checked the time. "We did it in 3 minutes and 55 seconds!" Jake cheered, high fiving me. "Wow!" I replied. "Shall we right the time down so that next time we can try and beat that time?" Jake smirked, took a piece a paper and a pen out of the drawer behind him and wrote the time down before pinning the paper on the wall. "We did well, bro. We did well." Jake smiled, patting me on the back as we stared at the paper. I chuckled and replied, "Yeah. Now let's go and continue our adventure!" Jake jumped with joy and picked me up before carrying me out of the door. He grew bigger again and I sat on his back, then we went of to the woods to see if there was any danger or need of our help. 

"I wonder what we will find, Jake!" I giggled with excitement, as we rushed through the woods listening for sounds of anything that could imply that there's danger. Jake chuckled and replied, "I don't know. Maybe some sort of dragon!" He began to imagine and I knew that he would waffle on about some magical beings that he'd wish he could encounter. No wonder he was in love with Lady when they first met. She's not an ordinary creature!

We carried on going through the deep dark woods. The woods were usually really dark even in the morning and it was strange but not surprising. We heard the sound of chatter and stopped in our tracks. We stayed still and listened for it to repeat. It did and Jake tried to see if he could sniff anything out. I got off him and pulled out my sword from my back pack. I watched out for danger as Jake sniffed the ground for scents. He found one in the matter of seconds and we chased it down. The scent led us to a place in the woods where there was empty space with trees surrounding it. We got there and saw Marceline and the Ice King sat down on a large rock talking. It was strange as I was expecting there to be a fight. We hid behind some trees and watched carefully over them to see what was happening. We couldn't be to sure that the ice King had kidnapped Marceline even thought it seemed unlikely. 

"I'm sorry about me acting all weird, Marceline. I mean, I don't know what came over me." The Ice King said, he had a slight humorous tone to his voice that made me feel quite curious. He was rarely humorous and when he was it was quite scary. Marceline giggled and put one side of her long black hair behind her ear. "It's okay, Ice King. We all make mistakes, it's normal." Ice King sighed with relief and smiled at her. "I never seem to be able to talk to you without getting nervous." She chuckled and smiled. "Maybe because I am a vampire?" He laughed and then she added, "Do you remember back then?" The Ice King look up at her and quickly sat up straight, a puzzled look appeared on his face then he replied with, "Back then? No not really. What happened?" She sighed with disappointment and said, "It doesn't matter." The Ice King shrugged before finally saying, "I've got to go now, Gunter can't be trusted to be alone for long, being the silly penguin that he is. We must do this again sometime. Bye, Marceline." at that he left and flew back home. Marceline looked down at the rock she was sitting on and began to cry. That's when we stepped in, running up to her from behind the tree which made her jump.


	4. Off to the Candy Kingdom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Marceline talking to the Ice King in the woods, they only walk up to Marceline when The Ice King leaves Marceline alone. They ask her what she was doing but she reveals nothing and the two end up imagining what could have happened, before continuing their adventure by going to the Candy Kingdom.

"Finn, Jake! You scared me to death!" Marceline screamed with frustration as she hovered in the air, glaring down at us. We looked up at her and I asked, "What were you doing with The Ice King, Marceline?" I looked quite puzzled, as I and Jake sat down on the rocks Marceline and The Ice King were sat on before. "It's none of your business, Finn." Marceline replied, frowning. Something didn't seem right so we thought we'd try and get it out of her. "Marceline, tell us!" Jake moaned, rolling his eyes. "Why should I tell you about my life? It's nothing to do with you guys." Marceline shouted in fury. 

"We are just concerned, Marceline. It's not like you to talk in private to the Ice King." Jake replied, rubbing his chin. Marceline sighed with frustration. "Guys, it was nothing. Leave it would you?" Marceline begged. Jake and I looked at each other and nodded. "I guess it's your business and we have to respect that you don't want to tell us." I said, smiling. She smiled back and thanked us. That was when we had to leave, we wanted to visit Princess bubblegum and didn't have anything to talk to Marceline about really so we left with a good bye. Jake stayed at normal size and we walked to the Candy Kingdom. 

"So what do you think they were talking about?" Jake asked, being quite nosy. I sighed and replied, "It's nothing to do with us, we shouldn't talk about it, Jake." Jake frowned and began to torment me. "You are just scared. You're a baby!" Jake teased and I tried to ignore him. It worked for a little while until he got louder and started poking me. I ended up giving up and telling him my opinion. "I think they were just having an ordinary chat, people do that, Jake." Jake shook his head violently and refused to believe that that's what happened. "I think they were kissing and it lead to big drama!" Jake seemed to be excited about the idea. "Gross, dude." I replied, I didn't want to be thinking about Marceline kissing The Ice King. "Maybe they happened to pass, and stopped for a chat and Ice King got all creepy and stuff. Y'know like he lumping does all the time." Jake looked at me and rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess that sounds reasonable and like something that would happen. Let's go with that." We finished the discussion and continued with our journey to the Candy Kingdom. It didn't take long and before we knew it we had arrived.


	5. Where the lump is Princess Bubblegum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Finn enter the Candy Kingdom, and go into the castle only to find the castle being quiet and vacant. Finn starts to worry where Princess Bubblegum is and they go on a search for her in the castle only for Finn to end up in an awkward but interesting situation.

We walked up to the entrance and was welcomed by the banana guards. They know us so they would definitely let us past, but it's nice to have a chat with them every now and then. They are really nice people when you get to know them. 

"What's up, banana guards?" I shouted with joy as I walked up to them, it was a sunny day so there no need to be unhappy. The sun always makes me happy, it feels good on my skin and it make the day brighter and it allows us to go outside because of the nice weather. "Hey, Finn and Jake." One of the banana guards greeted us, smiling. "What you guys doing up in Candy Kingdom?" the other guard asked. "We are on an adventure and we are just wandering around seeing what the haps is and if there is anything that needs fighting around in Ooo." I replied with a huge smile appearing on my face. Jake nodded in agreement with me and the guards seemed to be pleased about our plans. "Well, I hope you do well on your adventure and It's nice to see you!" One of the banana guards said with a smile. The other nodded and they let us past. "Thanks, guys. See you later!" Jake replied, as we both ran inside. 

We entered and it was quiet, which wasn't normal because there was usually candy people about playing, running, or just sitting. But that day there was nobody around. Not a single person and the more we thought about it, the weirder it got. We walked in and looked around, nobody. We shouted for Princess Bubblegum but got no answer. I sighed, "Let's go look upstairs, Jake. She might be asleep or working." Jake nodded and we both headed upstairs to see if Princess Bubblegum was there. We quickly got up the stair because we wasn't sure if anything was up and I there was, we could at least do something about it before it was too late. "C'mon Jake! What if something has lumpin' happened to her?" I panicked, slightly out of breath from hurrying my way upstairs. Jake sighed, "Finn, calm down. We don't know that for sure and I'm sure there would be big panic across the Candy Kingdom if something was up." That sort of helped me calm down, realising that there was no announcement or worry across the Candy Kingdom. So I stopped running and took deep breaths. "There's a good boy." Jake said, also slowly down his pace. We reached the upstairs and decided to look in Princess Bubblegum's room first. We walked down the hall way to find her room which was at the very end. The further down we got the brighter things got, which was no surprise because there was a huge window in the middle of the hall way whic shone light throughout the hall way equally. We got to the door and I slowly opened it, hoping to find Princess Bubblegum asleep in her large, four poster bed. She wasn't and the sudden rush of panic came over me and Jake had to calm me down before It got worse. "She has many rooms in her castle, lets have a look in a few more. We can't assume anything after looking in one room, you nut." Jake chuckled, trying to enlighten the situation. 

We walked back down the hall way, back where we came from and had a peek in every room we passed. Jake took the ones on the right, I took the ones on the left as that is how we were positioned at the time. In every one we check we saw no Princess Bubblegum and the more we saw nothing, the more I got worried. We stopped for a second and saw a door open in the opposite hall way. A light shone from it and both Jake and I looked in curiosity. I ran down the hall way in hope of seeing her, I was in full panic mode at that point and Jake just let me be and said that he would head downstairs to look in the kitchen and other rooms. I nodded and stopped just outside the bathroom, I moved to the right so I wasn't in the way and out of the bathroom appeared Princess Bubblegum, dripping wet, with a pink towel wrapped around her. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she looked beautiful and natural. She turned around and saw me, instantly she began to scream and as she jumped in fright her towel fell off onto the floor. She stopped screaming and noticed her nakedness. I blushed and she tried to cover herself. I tried to look away but I couldn't help not doing. I suddenly heard the rush of someone running up the stairs, It was the banana guards. I took PB by the hand and picked up her towel before rushing back into the bathroom.


	6. Don't lie to me, PB.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Candy Kingdom and Candy Castle couldn't have gotten more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do like this story so far then how about giving me some Kudos? Shows me that you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> Hope you do like it, feel free to leave your comments. <33

She sat down on the edge of the bath. "Finn! What on earth are you doing, give me my towel!" she shouted with rage as I handed her the towel. She wrapped herself and I told her to be quiet whilst the guards disappeared and all was fine again. She waited and within a few minutes the atmosphere was returned to normal once again. Princess Bubblegum wasn't looking happy and I had to explain to her what was happening. "I'm sorry, Princess. I couldn't find you and saw someone come out of the bathroom... I didn't mean to intrude on you, honest." She giggled, then sighed a quiet sigh that showed no fury. "It's okay, Finn. I think that it's so cute that you were worried for me, I don't mind at all. It's only body parts and I am a big fan of science... And romance." Princess Bubblegum said, happily. a smile appearing fast on to her face. as she began to blush slightly. "Whoa, don't get the wrong Idea, PB. I don't think of you in that way anymore. I love Flame Princess with all my lumping heart. I'm sorry, but no." I informed her, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea especially since she was blushing and acting all giggly. I thought it would be a good idea to just tell her that I am not interested in her. 

"Finn, I know. I wasn't suggesting anything, honest." she replied. She seemed to be a little nervous and uncomfortable when she spoke. I didn't like that and I began to get annoyed. "You are a liar, PB." I mumbled "I can tell when you're lieing." She looked even more uncomfortable; Tugging at her clothes and looking down at the floor. "I am not a liar, Finn. I am a princess and princesses don't lie!" she shouted with frustration. I looked at her in disbelief, I knew she was lieing. I am not a child anymore even now as I'm telling you this story. I knew she was lieing so the more she disagreed, the angrier I got. "A princess you may be, but this does not mean that you don't lie. I can tell when you are lieing and you are totally lieing right now. Stop denying it!" I replied, loudly. She began to cry, luckily nobody down stairs was noticing the shouting. She continued to cry, her hands gripping the side of the bath rather tight as she gritted her teeth. "Okay..." She murmured, quietly. Her tears dripped slowly on to the cold floor, making small little puddles. "You are right. I was getting the wrong idea because for once you seem really mature and I like the idea of us being together now that you are. I just didn't want to confess because I am a princess and I didn't want to ashame anyone. I'm sorry." she cried. I sighed, I was still furious. this was no excuse for her to lie to me. I never thought she would've done that. Well I was wrong. 

"PB, this cannot happen... Ever. You are way older than me and I love Flame Princess. We would never work, I wish I had learnt that sooner." I replied quietly, I opened the bathroom door to leave. "P.s, I hate liars." I quickly left the room and shut the door loudly behind me. I had had enough of her lies and pathetic excuses, I didn't want to be so harsh but I had to in order to be respected and treated like a mature person. Princess Bubblegum had her chance but rejected me on several occasions, insisting I was too young. After a while I understood that and knew that I was too young for her and my feelings for her vanished. Then I found Flame Princess and she blew my bubbles instantly. I fell in love at the first glance. She is my age and I'm glad that I can call her my girlfriend because I love her, we are just perfect together. It wouldn't have worked with me and Princess Bubblegum anyway. But how could she flirt with me after all that time even after telling me I was too young. What was so different then? she says it's my maturity but that was bound to happen over time. I don't stay a child forever. What made her think that because I am mature that my age still didn't matter? Well, anyway, age does matter and I didn't like her sudden change of tune. It was uncalled for especially when I'm not interested. I am 16 now. I am no longer a little baby. I am on the road to maturity.


	7. You gotta be smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wants to quickly get out of the Candy Castle and Candy Kingdom, away from PB. However, he has to explain to Jake why and as he does, his anger builds.

I stormed out of the bathroom and went to go and find Jake. I was still annoyed with Princess Bubblegum who didn't chase me begging for my forgiveness or anything like that. She stayed in the bathroom, which I was pleased about because I didn't want to see her again at that moment in time. I hurried to find Jake who was stood talking to the banana guards and discussing relationships. Jake thinks he is a master at relationships when in fact he makes it up as he goes along whilst adding experiences from his and Lady's relationship. It's fun but also embarrassing to watch. Anyway, I walked into the hallway and found him standing in front of the banana guards, giving advice on relationships and things. 

"Guys, you gotta be smooth." Jake said, putting his hands on his hips. "You can't go around being awkward. You've gotta be confident when you talk to the ladies, like a I said, you gotta be smooth." The banana guards nodded their heads in agreement and took notes using some little notepads they held in their hands. "Also, you can't push the ladies into doing what you want, y'know? You've gotta woo them and make them feel special until they voluntarily do what you want them to do." Jake folded his arms by that point acting smart and cocky. I watched for a moment shaking my head and sighed before entering and walking up to him. He turned his head towards me. "Jake, we've got to go now." I told him. He looked disappointed and lowered his head. "Jake, I will explain later but we have got to leave. I have to get out of Candy Kingdom before I blow my lumping top." I added, the anger was building up inside me and I didn't want to take it out on Jake but I was desperate to get out of the castle. "What's wrong with you, Finn? Why you so angry?" Jake asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. The banana guards decided to leave us to it and get back to guarding the castle. I sighed with frustration.

"When I ran to the bathroom, PB came out in only a towel and she dropped it because I made her jump. She stood their naked and screaming... And.... And I heard the guards coming so I pushed her into the bathroom and she put on her towel. I waited until the guards went quiet and then apologised for the towel falling off and me seeing her naked." I quickly said, breathing heavily. Jake stroked his chin slowly and replied, "Well, that doesn't explain why you are angry. Anyway, wasn't it your dream to see her naked, bro?" By this point I was getting really frustrated and annoyed. "Yeah, was. I love Flame Princess now and when i apologised she said she didn't mind. Basically implying that she liked me seeing her naked, Jake. I told her I don't like her in that way anymore and she lied saying she didn't mean it in that way anyway, which after I shouted at her she admitted to lieing and that she did mean it in that way. I am furious with her, she can't act like this when I no longer like her in that and when I did she said I was just a child and stuff. That's lumping annoying. I love Flame Princess not her and she doesn't seem to get it." I shouted, making Jake step backwards. 

"Just ignore her, bro. There is no point in shouting... After all, she is the princess." Jake sighed, stepping forward again and stroking my shoulder to calm me down. Which surprisingly worked a little. "Look, I don't like her attitude. I told her that before I slammed the door on her. I just don't like being treated like a lumping idiot." I looked at Jake and Jake shook his head. "You can't slam the door on the princess! That's, like, breaking a rule somewhere I'm sure." Jake sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry but I got really annoyed and she's to blame." Jake smiled a comforting smile. "It's okay, It happens. Let's just carry on with our amazing adventure, dude. We headed out of the Candy Castle then the Candy Kingdom to continue our adventure in the Fire Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this chapter or the story so far? Then give me some Kudos! :D
> 
> Anything to say about it? Leave a comment! ^^


	8. I want to see the princess, Flambo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Jake head off to the Fire Kingdom, where Finn wants to see his girlfriend, Flame Princess.

"What's with you getting all worked up over this thing with PB anyway? Like you usually keep your cool over these kind of things." Jake asked, as we walked over to the fire kingdom. We knew that Flambo would be near there so we'd be able to get him to do what he does to make sure that we didn't burn to death. "I'm 16 now, Jake. I am more mature than I was back then. I understand most things now and I'm with a girl that I love." I started to explain. "PB, never liked me in that way before now and she was so rude and disrespectful towards me. She knows I have a girlfriend now and all of a sudden she's interested just because I saw her naked? No, that was not working for me. I am starting to hate her, Jake. She seems to have changed and I don't like it, dude." I shook my head as I spoke. I knew that I was repeating the same thing over and over but he kept asking so I could only repeat the truth. "Man, that's so lame. She is a princess, she can't do that! Do you think something is wrong with her brain?" Jake asked, stroking his chin. I wondered then remembered that she was capable of lieing and that takes effort. "No. She lied which takes effort so I think she's just having stupid moments." I replied. Jake nodded and we carried on walking. 

We looked for Flambo for ages, looking behind trees, rocks and the nearer we got to the Fire Kingdom the harder we looked. Eventually we found him sitting on a rock, he was daydreaming or something. "Flambo! We need to go into the Fire Kingdom to carry on our adventure. Could you do what you do to keep us safe in there, bro?" Jake asked, as we walked up to him. He turned around in shock and stood up on the rock. "Hey guys! Sure, I'll do it. You want to see the Princess, eh?" he chuckled, winking at me. I blushed and sighed. "Yes, I do. So can we get on with this thing that you do?" I never understood what he did to keep us safe in there, he wrote some symbols and then spat on my forehead but I didn't know the name of it. He nodded and did what he did. I was I was fixed. Jake didn't bother because he wasn't going into the kingdom he decided he was going to chat to Flambo, which I was okay about because I was there for Flame Princess and he was just tagging along. 

I looked and saw Flame Princess sitting on the rock, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I began to feel happy. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she stared at the Fire Kingdom. She seemed peaceful and calm, looking at the kingdom that would be hers when her father dies. I slowly and quietly walked up to her, trying not to make a sound so that I could surprise her. I was doing a good job until I stepped on a twig and it made a sound that caught her attention. She turned around and saw me, her face lit up, she jumped off of the rock and we ran towards each other. As we got closer she jumped towards me and I caught her. It felt so nice to have had her in my arms again and we stayed as we were for a few minutes in a warm embrace. Her head resting on my shoulder and mine on hers. I had missed her so much as she'd been awfully busy with her father and things which meant that we hadn't spent much time together.


	9. I have missed you so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finally meets Flame Princess after ages of not seeing each other. Jake is still giving love advice but this time to Flambo! 
> 
> Also, Flame Princess forgot to tell her dad that she was going out for a little while and after Finn talks to her, begins to understand why she has to inform her dad where she is going.

"Finn, I have missed you so much." She whispered in my ear, clinging tighter to me. I could tell that she missed me too by how tight she held me and how she spoke to me. I smiled and my eyes got teary. "I love you too, Princess." I whispered back as I held her tighter. After we let go, I held her hand and we walked over to Flambo and Jake. They were still talking and I presumed Jake was asking him about Flambo's love life because that's all Jake would talk about. 

"I'm sure you've found some lady that you like, right?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow at Flambo. Flambo chuckled and then replied, "Nah, I like a lot of ladies. There's a lot of sweethearts in here, you know." Flambo and Jake laughed and that's when I and Flame Princess walked up to them. "You talking about love again, Jake?" Finn I asked with a laugh. "Yes, I am. I'm a sucker for romance and Flambo is single, I thought I'd have a chat with him about love." Jake replied, with a smile. Flambo nodded in agreement which made me sigh and the Flame Princess giggle.

"Errrm, Finn. I need to go and see my dad. I left without informing him so he's probably worrying right now." Flame Princess said, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "That's fine, I'll come with." I smiled at her, holding her hand tighter. Jake rolled his eyes and coughed, "Well, I'll continue my lovely conversation with Flambo whilst you go." He turned around to continue talking to Flambo so that was our time to leave them to it.

We slowly walked over to the castle, hand in hand as we talked. "Why do you have to get permission from your dad, twenty-four seven?" I asked out of curiosity. She sighed and then replied, "I am the princess, his only daughter and I will one day rule the Fire Kingdom. He has to protect me and keep me safe. He doesn't like me going places and not telling him because anything could happen to me and he wants to know where I am at all times."

I listened to her carefully and waited for her to finish talking before I asked another question. "Then what's different this time? Why didn't you get his permission this time?" She thought for a moment and then answered me. "I am 16 years old now and he has to understand that I am not a baby and I can look after myself. In all honesty I didn't want to tell him. I thought that it wouldn't hurt and that I am entitled not too." I nodded and smiled. "Princess, I admire your braveness and your choices. However, I think your dad does trust you, he just doesn't want to see you get hurt and would like to know where you are going rather than you going out without saying and him trying to find you around Ooo." 

She thought for a few minutes about what I said and then smiled back at me. "I think I finally understand. He just needs to believe that he can trust me and stuff, Finn." She said, looking happier that she finally understood a little more. Her smile is so cute, by the way. It makes me smile just looking at her. Anyway, we chuckled and quickly walked into the dark and fire lit castle.


	10. I am not a baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame Princess and Finn enter the castle to find out that the king has gone to his chambers upset and freaking out because he thinks she has left him or something has happened to her. This leads to a big argument between father and daughter, and Finn keeps out of the way until it ends. The Princess is left in a upset and bad mood and Finn is there to help cheer his Girlfriend up.

We entered the castle and I could see the fire everywhere and people walking around and talking to each other. We let go of each other's hands and saw a women came rushing up to us and looking in complete panic and shock. She held Flame Princess' hand and spoke in a breathless voice, that became more of a whisper. "The King is upset and has locked himself in his chamber, m'lady. He thought you had ran away or gone missing." Flame Princess looked shocked and we headed quickly upstairs to the king's chambers. Guilt was written all over Flame Princess' face and she began to look upset. I held her hand again for comfort and she held it really tight. 

She slowly opened the door and we peeped in. The King was sat on the stone bench on his balcony, resting his head on his arms which were on the balcony wall, he was looking sorrowfully into the distance and at his kingdom. We walked in slowly and shut the door quietly behind us. "Dad?" she said, letting go of my hand again and stepping forward. The King looked and saw her and rushed towards her, hugged her and said, "Sweetie, I thought you had gone forever. I couldn't find you anywhere in the castle or kingdom. I was worried." he let go of her. The Princess sighed and then replied, "Dad, I didn't run away or get kidnapped or anything. I just went on the outside of the kingdom, just at the edge where the grassy area is and the rocks are. I wanted some air and to get away from the kingdom for a little bit." her dad looked confused and a little annoyed. "Get away? Why? This is your home." Flame Princess gulped and I could feel that she was uncomfortable and nervous. I stayed quiet and just watched. "Yes, I'm tired of being here day in and day out. I wanted to have some alone time and to get some air. I know that this is my home but I'm tired of all the talk of me ruling the kingdom and how I must be ready to rule it." Anger appeared on his face. "So you don't want to rule the kingdom? You want to leave it without someone to guide them and leave them all alone in the kingdom I worked so hard to keep perfect?!" He yelled at her, which I wasn't happy about but felt like I had to keep out of it because it was between them. 

"Dad, I love the kingdom and wouldn't do that to them but it's too much pressure to put on me now. I am 16 years old and I should be having fun and hanging out with my boyfriend, not preparing for the day that I become the queen which by the way, could be years and years away!" she replied, raising her voice. The King was fuming now and I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears, the flame around him was growing bigger with rage and I was feeling uncomfortable. "Well, that is just selfish of you. A princess should be wanting to take this honor and be preparing early. You didn't even be mature enough to tell me where you were going." The princess was getting really annoyed and angry. "Dad! I'm not like other princess'. I will do the preparing in my own time and it's not like i'm absolutely clueless about it anyway. Also, I don't have to tell you where I go all the time, I am 16 years old. I am not a baby! So stop treating me like one!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. 

"That's it. I'm going to my room!" She screamed, before storming out of the King's room and going to hers. Before I left I felt the need to just add my own input. "King, she's 16. You've got to let her do her own thing sometimes. She's a bright girl and is capable of ruling the kingdom. After all she has watched you rule it for years." After that I went to Flame Princess and when I entered her warmly colours room, I saw her crying on her balcony. She was sat on her stone bench, her knees tight to her chest as she cried in to her knees. I walked over to her and sat beside her, I put my arms around her. 

"Sweetie, don't cry. He's just a protective dad that's all. He cares about you and wants you to be the best you can be." I comforted her, as she looked up at me and I kissed her forehead. "Finn, why doesn't he get that I'm growing up and that I'm becoming mature. I know how the kingdom should be ruled because I've been watching him for years and he's taught me things over the years, but as soon as I turn a certain age he must go over it all again." she sighed, wiping her tears with her hand. "I'm tired of it. It made me stress, uncomfortable and annoyed because whilst I was wasting my time with that, I missed out on being with you." I smiled at her. "Princess, I will always be here for you and no matter how long we are apart, I will still care and love you. You are mine and I love you." I said, she blushed as she looked into my eyes as I spoke. I blushed too before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes and then we rested on each other and looked into the distance. We could see Jake and Flambo, talking and doing weird things, like; running around and dancing strange. We both chuckled and I could feel her bad mood slowly melt.


	11. Get him to the hospital!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping the Flame Princess cheer up, Finn and the Princess chase each other playfully and as we all know, accidents happen. That's why you are told not to run.

I got up and stood in front of Flame Princess. She looked up at me and asked what I was doing. I smiled and replied, "We are going to dance, m'lady." I held out my hand and waited for her to put her hand on mine, so we could begin to dance. Her face lit up and we danced a slow and romantic dance. The kind you would do to the first dance at your wedding. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. As we danced our eyes were connected and all I could do is notice how lucky I was. Although there was no music, we still had a good time dancing. We both got a bit giggly and started chasing each other around Flame Princess' room. As I was chasing her around her large and dark room, I didn't see that she had some objects left on the floor and I tripped over them and came tumbling down hard on the ground. Flame Princess saw me fall, she stopped running looked behind her and saw me, that's when she screamed and rushed over to me in panic. I tried to hide the pain I was feeling but I couldn't and ended up crying my eyes out. 

"Finn, are you alright?!" She screamed, sitting beside me. She touched my legs but I shrieked in pain, so she stopped. "Princess, I can't move my legs. I think I landed funny, could you get help?" I replied, wiping my tears away, but they kept coming so I eventually left them to fall down my face. "Sure! Stay there, honey. I won't be long." She quickly went off to get some help and I was getting more nervous and upset the longer she was gone. I couldn't feel my legs and I was completely in pain, the fire around me was burning me slowly from a distance. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I started to notice that my legs were becoming swollen and a unusual shade of purple. I looked away in disgust, it made me feel sick. I just had to lay down and wait for Flame Princess to return.

A few minutes later I heard some loud footsteps coming towards me. I looked at the door and in burst Flame Princess with her dad and Jake. "I'm here, honey!" She shouted, rushing to my side. Jake shrieked in shock. "Dude, what happened? Your legs look lumping weird." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yeah, I know, bro." Flame King looked at my legs and then gently picked me up which surprised me and made me blush. "He must go to hospital!" He announced. I sighed as I didn't want to go to hospital because I'm a hero and I didn't like not being the hero in that situation. They rushed me to the hospital some how. I couldn't remember how as I had passed out due to the pain, but I assumed it was in a carriage or something similar. To be honest I didn't care as long as I got to the hospital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story so far, why not give me Kudos and comments? <33


	12. In a hospital bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up from passing out and is in a hospital. He looks down to see two white casts on both of his legs, from the knee down. Flame Princess is with him and explains that he broke the bone in each of the lower part of his legs and a few in his feet, which is all she could remember the doctor basically saying. He doesn't like the idea of staying in hospital for another day because he can't be as much as a hero, luckily his girlfriend, Flame Princess, is there for him to keep him sane.

When I woke up I was sat in a bed with two white casts on my legs. I looked and felt my heart in my throat. Did I really do this much damage to my legs was what I thought as I laid in the hospital bed in a weird looking dress that was tied at the back and showed some skin. "A hospital gown?" I sighed, sinking my head into the pillow behind me. Flame Princess chuckled walking into the room I was kept in. I looked around and realised that I was the only patient in the room. I wasn't on a ward with other people. I wondered why and asked the princess why I was alone in a room. "I specifically asked for a room for you to be in. I thought it'd be a good idea for you to be on your own and to be in peace without other patients asking questions and such." She replied with a smile. "That's awfully nice of you, but you didn't have to go and do this for me, sweetie." I said, looking at her as she sat beside me. She lowered her head and smiled. "It was no trouble, honest. I'm a princess so they were happy to do this for me. I just want you to be comfortable without people asking for help from you." I chuckled, I knew what she was getting at because that's what happens... Even now as I'm telling you this. Wherever I am, I get people asking me to get things for them or doing things for them. I don't mind but it is nice to have a break and be able to go somewhere without worrying about doing stuff for someone. I made a gesture with my hand for her to come closer to me. "Thank you." I whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. She blushed and giggled.

I sighed, "So when can I get out of here and what did they say I had done?" She sat back into her chair and thought for a moment. "Well, you fractured both of the bones in lower part of your legs and a bone or two in each of your feet, I think they said. Which is why you have a casts from your knees downwards. Then they said you should be alright to go out of the hospital in a day or so." I listened to what she said and I smiled and seemed to be able to relax a lot more knowing that I was able to go out in a shorter time than what I had thought. I didn't expect her to get all the details right as it can be quite confusing listening to doctors explain every little detail. 

"This is going to be a long day. I can't stop helping people for too long otherwise I will no longer be a hero. I'm a hero, I need to be out saving people. Not staying in hospital with broken legs." I sighed with frustration. She smiled at me. "It's okay, Finn. I'll be with you and I'll keep you company." She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head against hers. Then for a few minutes we stayed like that, occasionally speaking and giggling. By the time we separated it had gotten dark.


	13. Who will save me now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is out of hospital and feels bad for 'ruining' his and Jake's adventure.   
> Princess Bubblegum sees him and shows little worry for his condition and in fact says something rather selfish that doesn't please Jake and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments I have received so far. I'm so happy that you guys seem to be enjoying this fanfic so far! I hope you continue to read, comment and leave kudos :3 <3333
> 
> Sorry that updates have been rather slow, I've been on holiday and I have college again soon. But updates will be continued... Just not as fast as usual.

The next day I was out, it was a sunny day with a clear blue sky. It was as if the world was congratulating me on me leaving the hospital. It was really nice, to see the world looking cheerful. Unfortunately the spell Flambo cast on me was gone now and I couldn't touch Flame Princess without me getting hurt. So I wasn't in the best of moods when I left. Me and Flame Princess walked out of the hospital and Jake was there waiting for me. "Jake!" I shouted with joy. Although I hadn't seen him in a day, It felt like forever. Jake ran up to me and hugged me. "I'll wheel you home, Finn." Jake said, smiling. "Princess, you go home and sleep and what not. You've been with Finn all night, you need a break too. I'll take care of him." She didn't want too, I could see it but when she looked at me I nodded and told her to go. She sighed, "Okay, goodbye, honey. See you soon." She blew me a kiss and then left waving to me as she did. I waited until I could no longer see her and then Jake got behind my wheelchair and wheeled me home. 

"I'm sorry that I ruined our adventure, Jake." I sighed, looking down at the ground. He took his hand of one of the handles and tapped me on the back and then put the hand back on the handle. "Don't be silly. You haven't ruined it, you just made it more interested, bro!" He chuckled. It made me smile which is what he was aiming for. But his chuckle always made me laugh so wherever that was about so was my smile. "Thanks, dude." I replied, looking up at him and smiling. "Good to see you smile again, Finn." He sighed with relief. We went through the woods and ended up in the Candy Kingdom again. I didn't want to go into the Candy Kingdom and see Princess Bubblegum because of what happened the day before so we didn't go in. However, as we were walking past the Candy Kingdom and about to go into another woodland area, Princess Bubblegum was talking to someone and as we try to be quiet and go past, she spots us and finishes the conversation she had with that someone to come over to us. I wasn't looking forward to it. 

"Finn! What the lump happened?" She cried, running over to us. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. I was becoming even more annoyed.

"I tripped and broke my legs. Don't worry i'm fine, I just won't be able to rescue people for a while. My legs need to heal." I mumbled to her. I wasn't that fussed on speaking to her so I wasn't making any effort to make sure she could understand me.

"Oh, who will save me now?" She sighed, looking down at the ground. I believe she was trying to be funny but it came out really rude and I was becoming angry. 

"I'm sorry, PB, but that's the least of my worries right now. I can't walk and i'm focusing on healing quickly but all you care about is yourself. That's lumping selfish, to be honest." I replied with a growl. 

"I didn-" she started speaking but noticed how unimpressed I was and quickly stopped talking. That's when Jake wheeled me away without saying goodbye to Princess Bubblegum. she was about to go after us but Jake looked towards her and gave her a dirty look, which stopped her in her tracks.

When we eventually got to the tree house, Jack picked me up from my wheelchair and put me on the sofa. He wheeled my wheelchair to my side in case I needed it and we both sat and played video games on BMO. We did this until we got hungry, then Jake made us pizza. The pizza was simply cheese and tomato deep pan and it was lovely. It tasted so good and it was better sharing it with my best friend. We ate that and then Jake invited Princess Unicorn around. He hadn't seen her in ages and I thought it'd be nice to let him invite her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, how did you find it? I'm still improving my story writing skill so I am aware that it may not be up to scracth. for that I do apologise. 
> 
> But I do hope you got some sort of enjoyment out of it and yeah, leave comments, kudos etc. :3


End file.
